


Avoidance

by Taeryfai



Series: Perseverance [1]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M, Mild Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 20:51:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4891825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taeryfai/pseuds/Taeryfai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryeowook was what you called an avoider...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avoidance

Ryeowook was what you called an avoider, he avoided problems and issues, when the news came on yet again talking about depressing news such as war scenes, deaths and accidents he either turned the television off, switched the channel or when someone was watching it focused on his computer with headphones blaring into his ears. He did similar with upsetting advertisements such as charity ones for children in Africa. His hyungs would always scold him about it seeing as it could affect his hearing and lead to deafness but Ryeowook wouldn't mind being deaf to all the troubles even if it did mean jeopardising his career as a singer.

 

Same with other problems around him what happened to people he knew, issues about break-ups, miscarriages, illness, death and drunken mistakes he chose to pretend he knew nothing about it despite overhearing all about it. He didn't want to know so he ignored it as it pained his heart. Often using his headphones again as an escape.

 

When his friends posted blogs about their problems he avoided them as again he wanted to be caught up in his own innocent, happy world which was free of misfortunes aside from basics such as lost of items, burnt food, spilt milk. Simple temporary stuff which he couldn't avoid and wasn't really upsetting.

 

An example of his avoidance was when he saw the leaving of Hangeng, he knew it had been coming but he blocked it out with his computer and pretended it never happened when he saw the other on television or on advertisements and YouTube he just ignored it as if it was never there.

 

He avoided the pain like a plague which was the main reason he kept his happy innocent eternal maknae image for so long as he just ignored anything what would cause him pain... which was why he was ignoring Kyuhyun. For he knew that if he gave into that feeling that had slowly buried itself into his heart he would get hurt, he had seen what had happened with Hangeng and Heechul, how Heechul had been a mess so he closed his mind and acted like he saw nothing... he may act oblivious but he wasn't blind. Love can hurt...

 

Besides a greater reason was the example he had seen of previous people who had been shot down by Kyuhyun, the first had been Changmin. The great Shim 'Max' Changmin, Voldemin himself had been reduced to tears by Kyuhyun in seven foul words. "I don't like you in that way." The close best friend bond the two maknaes of DBSK (TVXQ) and Super Junior had been shattered like that, a distance forming between the two which would never be lost. There was then a notice of less StarCraft sessions between the two if any.

 

Ryeowook didn't want that to happen between himself and his only dongsaeng in the group (sans Henry in Super Junior M), he didn't wish to drift apart from Kyuhyun and become awkward creating a line he could never cross again. So he could never confess. Ryeowook sighed wondering how he had even fell for the 'Evil Maknae' of all people? Why not Yesung as the many Yewook shippers and fan fiction writers wrote about? Yesung was a safer choice than Kyuhyun (then again he would feel like a third wheel between Yesung and his beloved turtles...)

 

But sadly it was only Kyuhyun who made his heart-rate increase, he just found there was something about Kyuhyun which made his heart go crazy. Perhaps it was the angelic voice behind the evil image he had built up with his snarky retorts, or how beautiful Ryeowook found Kyuhyun's eyes to be, maybe it was how Kyuhyun could make him laugh out of amusement or just pure disbelief. Perhaps it was Kyuhyun's smile, or Kyuhyun's slender fingers and the skill he played instruments with them.

 

Ryeowook didn't know what Kyuhyun had aside from the fact Kyuhyun clearly had it and it had gotten to the point he couldn't just talk to Kyuhyun without his heart threatening to explode out of his chest, without his cheeks going a rosy red, he could no longer pretend around Kyuhyun which was another reason he was avoiding Kyuhyun now. 

 

He didn't want the pain of heartache he would no doubt have as Kyuhyun will hurt or reject him... Kyuhyun was untouchable.

* * *

It hurt, Kyuhyun noted in a dull thought, it hurt to be avoided.It made him feel unwanted and disliked.

He couldn't understand what he had done to Ryeowook to avoided so, none of his hyungs appeared to notice how Ryeowook always sat as far away from Kyuhyun as possible around the dinner table, in the car, in the lounge, how when it was Ryeowook's turn to dish out he would always get someone else to pass Kyuhyun his plate. 

 

Small things, unnoticeable at first, but it built up to be a problem. Or rather as Kyuhyun saw it a challenge, because he decided he was going to fix it. It was like a game almost, just another level or another mission. The objective of this level/mission: Get Ryeowook to stop avoiding him.

 

He had an idea on how to, he decided to go for the blunt way by directly asking Ryeowook why he was getting avoided, it was the simple but it got the job done.

 

But sadly Kyuhyun found that it was a harder feat than he thought as Ryeowook tended to vanish when he was alone with him or if there was not the sea of members there, it was such a lonely feeling to be avoided so and he began to notice and appreciate Ryeowook a little more from his abscene because now he realised how Ryeowook tended to make sure he ate correctly, asked if he needed anything when absorbed in StarCraft, simple things but they added up and made sure he did not rot away somewhere and lose his voice and body from neither eating properly or talking to anyone aside from screaming through microphones.

 

And without Ryeowook the dorm seemed empty, so Kyuhyun put more effort into cornering Ryeowook, like a game of cat and mouse Kyuhyun vaguely thought as he went to a new extent. Rather than waiting around for an empty room being alone with Ryeowook, he would stay inside Ryeowook's room and wait there for the younger. As long as it took he would wait awake for Ryeowook. However tiredness got the better of him and he ended up falling asleep by Ryeowook's bed, his neck crooked as his cheek rested against Ryeowook's mattress the rest of his body sprawled across the floor. He couldn't wait much longer.

* * *

When Ryeowook awoke he groaned sitting up and stretching tiredly whilst rubbing his eyes, he blinked and went to snuggle back up when he noted a head of black almost wavy hair. Confusement filled his body and he blinked before tilting his head attempting to realise who it was, his eyes widened when he realised exactly who it was, the object of his affections. Also known as Kyuhyun, the evil maknae.

 

He was conflicted on what to feel, should he feel excited and joyful to be so close to his crush (well it was more than that really) or should he be scared and run away. He was afraid he would get hurt but he was afraid to leave now and never have the chance for this again, cautiously he ran his fingers through the dark hair wondering why Kyuhyun was even there. A silent laugh left his lips as Kyuhyun whined a little as his hair was touched and still asleep attempted to unsuccessfully hit Ryewook's hands away. Who knew the evil maknae could be so cute, he  decided to be nice and leave the hair alone so he didn't wake Kyuhyun up though the decision was selfish as he wanted to stay like this.

 

What came next from the younger's lips surprised him. An utter of his own name, then a plead.

 

"Ryeowook, Please..." Kyuhyun murmured softly gaining Ryeowook's complete attention and Ryeowook's mind going crazy attempting to figure out what the request was to be. For Kyuhyun was so independent he never asked for anything and neither did he ever say please, it must had been important to Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun answered it for Ryeowook in a breathy sigh.

 

"Don't Avoid Me..." Was the beg, the plead to leave Kyuhyun's lips, the words seemed pained and it went straight to Ryeowook's heart in a shot. Kyuhyun had noticed the avoidance, Kyuhyun cared and it bothered him enough he would go to Ryeowook's room to stay and say such a thing in his sleep. Enough of avoiding... Ryeowook thought, at least when it came to Kyuhyun.

 

Then the next part was pure instinct he leant over and kissed Kyuhyun's lips. When he withdrew he found Kyuhyun's eyes were wide open and staring up at him.


End file.
